Everything Good Must End
by AbbyIsWhatWeAimFor
Summary: It started as a good day for three boys, but everything good must end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. It is i, the magnificent author, Abby! By reviewers choice, everyone chose(more like majority) the story about Pony, Steve, and Two-Bit getting into a car wreck. Well, I'm bored, and I'm going to start it. Yay! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful book. *Tear***

Tulsa ain't such an exciting town when you're a teen. Especially if the only fun thing to do (that I enjoy) is go to the movie house. It gets boring after a while.

Like today. It was a cool summer day and I was bored as heck with nothing to do. Darry was at work, which isn't surprising. Soda was working at the DX with Steve, and Two-Bit? I have no idea. He's probably out hunting blondes or getting drunk or something.

I walked out of my house around 2 o'clock that afternoon. I was going to go catch a movie, then hang around town 'til it gets dark. I was going to ask Two-Bit to come, but he's God knows where. There aren't any new movies, but hey, I'm bored, and need to waste time.

I walked into the movie theater after I got my ticket. Just as I was about to walk into the movie house, I heard my name being yelled. People started snickering when they heard my name.

"Ponyboy!" I turned around and saw Two-Bit running towards me.

Well, I found him, I thought humorously. He didn't look soused, but I could smell beer on him. What's so great about beer anyway?

"Well, howdy Two-Bit. What're you doing here?" I greeted as he stumbled up to me.

"Well, I got tired of not finding any blondes and decided to find you instead!" Two-bit laughed and ruffled my hair.

I glared at him, trying my best to look tough, but he just laughed. I sighed and walked inside, Two-Bit following close behind.

(Steves POV)

"Finally!" I grumbled, when the car I've been working on all week started to run. It had too many problems with it. I hope that man has the cash-

"Steve!" Soda yelled, and ran into the garage with a huge smile plastered on his face. He must have just got done flirting with girls.

"Been flirting with girls?" I joked.

"Nope! Guess what?" Soda said over happily. He must have had sugar or somethin'-

"I don't know. What?" I asked, completely confused. What could he be so happy for that doesn't involve girls?

"Boss just came in while you were working. He's givin' us raises!" Soda yelled happily.

Now that was something to be happy about that doesn't involve girls!

"Man, thats awesome!" I said.

Man, this was starting to turn out not to be such a crappy day!

"Oh hey, My shift is almost over. Sense you got a car, can ya pick up Ponyboy if its raining? Weather man says its supposed to," Soda said.

Now that, was not exciting. I didn't want to pick up the kid, but I wasn't going to make Soda angry.

"Fine," I grumbled.

(Ponys POV (after the movie))

"Damn it, Two-Bit? Can't you ever act normal," I grumbled.

Two-Bit didn't stop talking throughout the whole movie. Then he started throwing popcorn at people and pissed them off. I felt so embarrassed. I just wanted to crawl under my seat and hide from the evil glares from all the people.

We walked outside and were greeted by pouring rain.

"Damn it," I hissed. "I can't walk home in this. Darry just bought me these new clothes. He'll skin me for sure!"

"Relax, it's just rain. It ain't going to kill you!" Two-Bit lightly shoved me and then started walking in the rain.

I sighed and followed him. I was not going to stand here alone, so I was without a lot of options.

"See, Pony? You're still alive!" Two-Bit laughed, but I didn't return it.

"Pony, don't worry. If Darry goes ape shit on you, I'll take the blame," Two-Bit said a bit more seriously.

"Thanks, man," I replied.

He was about to say something, but stopped when someone honked. At first I freaked because I thought it was a Soc car and tensed up. I went to grab my switchblade i started carrying, but I put it away when Two-Bit turned around and laughed.

"Well hey, Stevie!" Two-Bit waved wildly and chuckled.

"Hey, you bums. Why the hell are you walking around in the rain? Get in," Steve grumbled.

"If you say so," Two-Bit called back. He looked over at me and noticed I was tensed. He casually threw an arm around me.

"Relax, it's only Steve. He can't hurt you," he joked.

I just smiled and followed Two-Bit into the car. I made him sit in the middle because I didn't want to be close to Steve. We still weren't the best of friends and being in a small space with him made me uncomfortable. I didn't bother putting on my seat-belt since our house wasn't far from here.

"Where's Soda?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"At home. He told me to get you two idiots," Steve mumbled.

I only nodded and stared out the window, unsure what else to say. Two-Bit and Steve were into some weird conversation, and I zoned out. Soon Two-Bit pushed me and laughed, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Pony, you zonin' out again? I swear kid, you spend more time dreamin' than in the real world!" Two-Bit smirked at me.

I was about to smartly mouth off, but I looked ahead and saw a car going much faster than they should have been and heading straight for us.

"Steve! Look out!" I screamed.

Before he could do anything, we crashed into the car, and everything went black.

**Cliff hanger. Hehehehe-**

**Review please? Tell me if i should keep on going, stop this, die in a hole, or do the cha cha. *wink wink* ;)**

**I KNOW ITS SHORT! DX**

**Oh, also big thanks to Independence Undervalued** **for being an awesome beta! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again. I updated. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! (It made me smile...:))**

**I won't be updating till next weekend because of my birthday this weekend. ^w^**

**Enjoy! (:**

Steve's POV

"Look out!" Pony screamed.

I suddenly looked at the road and saw a car just inches away from mine. I tried desperately to steer out of the way, but I was too late. The car slammed into my car, head on. I heard metal crush, windows break, a blood curdling scream, and felt my head strike the window. Then, all was black.

Minutes passed, I have no idea how many. Everything went by slowly. I was completely confused with no idea as to what was going on. I tried to look around to figure out where I was, but I couldn't. I was stuck, completely unable to move.

I heard voices yelling frantically, and suddenly I felt hands on me, pulling me out of whatever I was trapped in. I was laid on the ground, and suddenly was hit with a sharp pain. I cried out and tried to stir, but any movement made the pain worse. Someone grabbed my shoulders.

"Calm down, sir! You're going to hurt yourself!" Someone yelled, trying to soothe me.

"W-what's going on?" I cringed when I heard myself, coughing roughly. I barely recognized my hoarse voice.

"Don't talk, save your energy. You don't remember? You were in a pretty bad car crash son," the person said.

Car crash?

Then it hit me. I heard Pony scream, but it had been too late. We hit the car head on. I remember everything. The windows breaking, the sound of crushing metal, and a heart stopping scream. It sounded just like the kid.

I remember looking over at him moments before we collided with the other car. I remember watching his face go pale, him screaming, and I noticed he didn't have a seat belt on. I remember seeing him fly out of the car when both cars collided and feeling my heart stop.

That stupid kid. I thought Pony was supposed to be the smart one. He always remembered to wear a seat belt. Why not now?

"T-the..kid…P-pony," I choked out in between my coughing fit.

The person stared at me confused.

"What are you talkin' about son?"

I took a deep breath. "T-the kid….P-pony…h-he was in the-" I couldn't finish. I broke out into a coughing fit and soon started coughing up blood. I felt pain shoot through me, and darkness try to take me away.

"Stay awake. I'll go look for the kid," the person said, and left my side. I found it harder and harder to stay awake. Suddenly I remembered Two-Bit. Where was he? Is he okay?

I wanted to tell the man to look for him, hell I wanted to help, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. There was too much pain in my body. I couldn't take it anymore, and let darkness overcome me.

The Other Man's POV

I was taking a nice walk during the evening, when suddenly I heard tires screech, and a loud crash. I turned to the noise, and saw a horrible car wreck. I immediately ran into the scene, hoping no one died. I looked into one of the cars and saw a boy, who looked no older than 17 or 18, unconscious and stuck inside.

I carefully dodged broken glass and other objects to try and pry the door off the car. I had to get the kid out of there. It was hard, because there was a lot of glass. The boy looked seriously injured, but fortunately alive.

I gently laid him on the ground, not knowing the injuries he had. He immediately yelped in pain and tried to move. I grabbed his shoulders and tried to calm him down.

"Calm down, sir! You're going to hurt yourself!" I yelled.

"W-what's going on?" he croaked, and broke into a coughing fit.

"Don't talk. Save your energy. You were in a car crash, remember?" I asked. I would think he would remember a car crash, considering he was in it, but I'm guessing he was knocked out.

He stayed quiet for a few minutes, then looked up at me.

"T-the kid…Pony…." He choked in between his coughing.

"What?" I asked, completely confused. There was another kid in the crash?

"T-the kid…Pony….h-he was in the-" he didn't finish, and broke out into another coughing fit, this time coughing up blood. I was going to look for the kid, hoping there wasn't a kid stuck somewhere, dying. I didn't want to leave this boy, but I had too.

"Stay awake. I'll go look for the kid," I said frantically, and got up and started my search for a missing person. I lifted some objects, but failed in finding someone.

"Hello?" I called, hoping for a 'here!' to give a clue to where the person could be. I looked inside the other car, and saw a man who looked like he was 50. He had beer bottles all over his car, so I'm guessing this was a drunken drivers fault. I checked his pulse, but couldn't find one. He's dead.

I kept on looking around, not wanting to give up, even though I couldn't find the kid. I looked inside the truck where I saved the boy, and examined it. I saw a bloody hand print. It looked like a small hand print, but not as little as a kid's one. It looked like a teenagers, maybe.

My eyes landed on blood trails leading to the windshield. The windshield was shattered in one area, big enough for a person to go through, but would experience pain. I then saw a piece of clothing on the glass, still attached to the windshield.

I climbed out of the car, and grabbed it, looking around for anymore signs. I then saw a big bloody puddle, and noticed it had a trail near it, leading to the other car. I took a deep breath, scared out of my mind. I took a few steps towards the car, and looked under it, praying to God nobody was under there.

But my wish did not come true. There was in fact a body. I found him, I thought sadly. I immediately grabbed onto the boy, pulled him gently out from under the car, and laid him in the street. I was now completely freaking out. I looked around, and saw a huge crowd of people close to here.

"Somebody call 911," I yelled. A few people ran off, hopefully to call for help. I looked down at the boy, and started panicking. He looked paler than snow where you could see the skin that wasn't covered in blood. He had many deep gashes, too many to count. His hair was covered in blood. I checked his pulse, praying I could find one.

I did, but it was barely there. I then remembered the other boy.

"Somebody, help him," I yelled, and pointed to the other boy. A few people ran to him. I hope he was okay. These two boys looked so young, too young to die.

I looked at the boy, and saw him stir, and moan.

"Sh, calm down. Helps on the way," I calmly said, trying not to cause the boy to freak out.

"T…..Two-…Bit," He choked out, then went unconscious. I silently cursed to myself. There's another one? Oh God, please tell me he's okay. I looked around, and spotted a leg under the truck I just pulled the boy out of. Oh shit, I cursed to myself.

**Another cliffy! Yay! Review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

(Other Man's POV)

I continued to silently curse to myself. These boys were too young to be going through this. I wasn't even sure they were going to make it. I hated to think that, but it was starting to turn that way.

I left the boy I was with to go get the other one who was still stuck under the car. I silently prayed he was alive. I crouched down near the truck where he was and as gently as possible, pulled him out. When he was completely out from under the truck, I immediately checked his pulse.

Thankfully, it was there, but it wasn't a strong one. I started checking him for other injuries. He had many deep gashes, bruises, cuts, and his leg was bent in a way it shouldn't be. From behind me, I heard people yelling for help from where the boy I had just been with was.

"He's not breathing," someone screamed.

The sound of ambulances close by suddenly reached my ears and I breathed a sigh of temporary relief. Come on kid, hold on, I prayed. People started yelling for a doctor or someone who knew CPR. Finally someone stepped up and helped.

(Anyone's POV)

The man frantically pushed against the boy's chest, trying to get a heartbeat back. Still no luck, so he kept on trying. Soon sirens were sounding close, and still no heartbeat came from the boy.

"He's still not breathing," people yelled frantically.

The man started panicking. The boy has been without a heartbeat longer than a minute, and he can't get one back. He continued pushing against the boy's chest, not giving up. He knew if he couldn't get a heartbeat quick, this boy was gone.

As if God granted everyone's prayers and wishes at that very moment, the boy started breathing again. Soon people were yelling.

"He's breathing!"

"He's alive!"

"The ambulances are coming!"

"How long has he been without a heartbeat?"

That line struck the man. He knew the boy had been without a heartbeat, which is very bad. Soon the ambulances arrived, and started pushing people out of the way and to the three injured boys. They loaded each of the boys into the ambulances and were off to the hospital to go save them.

Soon cops appeared at the scene right after the ambulances left. They started searching around the damaged cars. Both were totaled. One man found a wallet.

"Hey Malcon, come here," Brandon, the cop who found the wallet, yelled to his working buddy Malcon.

He opened it up and started reading the information. "This belonged to 'Keith Matthews'."

"Think we should contact the family," Malcon questioned.

"Better," Brandon replied and they both headed to the cop car.

One cop looked over the license, looking for an address. He found one and then told his buddy the way to this boy's house. They pulled up to the curb and got out, going to break the news to the family.

Brandon rang to doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Soon a woman, who looked like she was in her 40's, answered the door. Must be his mother, they both thought.

"Hello officers," she greeted with fear in her voice.

"Hello ma'am," Malcon greeted. "We are here to inform you of a car accident that your son was in."

The lady gasped and looked on the verge of tears. "Is he alright," She choked out.

"We can't give out that information at this time," Malcon said.

Honestly, neither one had no clue. They prayed to God they were okay, but they didn't know. As they stood there, the woman started crying. She couldn't hold in the tears.

"There was also two other boys with him. Do you know maybe by chance who they were," Brandon questioned.

The lady continued crying even harder when Brandon asked her the question. "I k-know one is P-Ponyboy Curtis. H-his family lives r-right up t-the s-street," she choked out in between sobs.

Great, Malcon thought, another family to break horrible news to. The lady told the cop which house it was and soon they were out the door, into the car and driving to the Curtis's house.

Both cops stepped out of the car and walked to the front of the house. Malcon rang the door bell, and soon a man answered the door. He was taller than both of the cops.

"Yes, officers," he greeted.

"Hello. We are here to inform you of a car crash that involved a Ponyboy Curtis. Are you related to him?" Brandon asked.

The man had a fearful look on his face, but didn't cry like the lady. "Yes, I'm his older brother. Is he okay?"

"We don't know," Malcon replied.

Another boy showed up with a questioned looked on his face. The older brother told him the news in a whisper and soon his face went pale.

"There was another boy in the crash. Do you know by chance who it may be," Brandon questioned.

"Steve," the other boy yelled.

"His name is Steve Randle," the other boy said, quieter and calmer than the other.

"Does he by chance have family around," Brandon questioned.

"Yes, he has a father. But he doesn't care for Steve," the tall boy said.

"Okay. Your brother is at Tulsa hospital," Malcon said, and soon both cops were back in the car and on their way.

Malcon closed his eyes and prayed; just praying for the three boys to be okay.

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
